


day 1: kenhina / braids

by slimeblocks



Series: marie's birthday week! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Twitch Streamer Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeblocks/pseuds/slimeblocks
Summary: kenma is tired of the heat, and takes a break from it with shouyou.(day 1 of marie's birthday countdown!!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: marie's birthday week! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 236





	day 1: kenhina / braids

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo!!
> 
> this is part of a little series i'm making as a countdown to my wonderful friend marie's birthday!! i really hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

kenma sighed, leaning back in his gaming chair as he ran a hand through his hair for what felt like the fortieth time in the last hour. he’d been trying to edit a stream into highlights for his youtube channel, but the heat of the tokyo summer was starting to get to him, making his thoughts floaty and his body sticky with sweat. his normal bun had fallen out hours ago, and he’d been too immersed in editing to realise, which he definitely regretted now. the strands were a tangled, frizzed mess, and kenma could not stand it. 

letting out a frustrated huff, he pushed out from his desk, peeling himself out of the leather chair with a gross sound that made him cringe. swiping a hand across his damp forehead, he trudged into the large living room of his apartment. 

“shouyouuuuuu.” he called, eyes half-lidded and his head lolled back, for dramatic effect, “where are youuuuuuuu?”

“right here, kenma.” shouyou’s voice was light, amused. “on the armchair closest to the balcony doors.”

kenma let out a disgruntled noise, trudging over to where his lovely husband was sitting and reading before collapsing in his lap, pushing his arms out of the way so he was able to slump against his strong chest, resting his cheek on shouyou’s shoulder.

“hello to you too, my love.” shouyou laughed, placing the book he’d been reading facedown on the armrest in favor of wrapping his arms around kenma’s waist. kenma didn’t reply, merely groaning tiredly and shifting to get more comfortable, his thin arms coming up to rest on broad, tanned shoulders.

“how are you not dying in this heat?” kenma asked, deliberately wiping his forehead against the shoulder of shouyou’s sleeveless t-shirt as he turned his head to face shouyou. the orange haired boy made a mock noise of disgust, pinching kenma’s side in retaliation.

“i spent two years in brazil. the heat doesn’t really bother me anymore.” shouyou replied simply, as if that explained everything, and truthfully it did, but kenma’s rational brain had shut down in order to put all of his body’s energy into cooling him down. thus, he merely responded with a hum, closing his eyes as the exhaustion from the heat threatened to take over.

distantly, he could feel shouyou’s laugh rumble in his chest, felt the vibrations of it against his own. it made him feel warm, in the loving way, and he revelled in the feeling, letting it lull him into a drowsy state of mind. 

“kenmaaaaa.” shouyou called softly, playing with the ends of kenma’s long hair, tugging it gently. he would pinch the tips, where blonde met brown, between his fingers before dragging them through the slightly tangled locks, and tug a little when he made it to the ends. “you still have to finish editing, my love.”

kenma whined in response. shouyou laughed again.

“here, how about this,” shouyou said, shifting a little in the chair. “i braid your hair while you nap for a little bit, and once i finish, you have to go finish editing. i’ll even take french braid it, so it takes longer, and so you don’t have to start your stream until later!”

kenma, barely registering what shouyou was saying besides “braid” and “nap”, nodded sluggishly before nuzzling his neck into the side of shouyou’s neck, savoring the comforting scent of tangerines that was settled at the nape of shouyou’s neck from his shampoo. shouyou stifled another laugh, reaching over the armrest to his right to grab the comb that rested there (an attest to how often this happened), and began to work, brushing through kenma’s hair as best as he could as the smaller napped peacefully against him.

shouyou was just glad he’d made it a habit to keep a hairtie on his wrist at all times since even before he'd started dating kenma. 

-

a few hours later, kenma was back in his office. night hadn’t quite fallen yet; kenma could see the last shimmering rays of sunlight slowly fading from his window, letting darkness seep into the small room slowly, but surely. making sure both his recording and streaming softwares were up and running, kenma picked up the remote to his led lights, pressing the button to turn them on. immediately, the natural light of the sun was drowned out by a soft red that filled kenma’s room nicely, setting a comforting atmosphere kenma knew all too well. 

as soon as he was ready, kenma booted up his stream, putting up his “starting soon” screen as he toyed with his webcam, making sure it was in the right place. out of the corner of his eye, he could see his chat begin to fill up rapidly, people saying their hello’s and already, there were donations of bits and cash, coupled with a few subscriptions, new and renewed.

“hi chat.” kenma greeted shortly, a small smile on his face. “can everyone hear me? i was having mic issues this morning while i was recording, so i wanted to check in.”

he waited a few moments, pausing with his webcam fiddling to watch chat. after they confirmed that they could indeed hear him (though he was a little quiet, apparently, something kenma fixed immediately), he continued to speak.

“webcam will be on soon. i recorded a video with a friend and we played- ah, thank you for the ten, i appreciate it greatly-” kenma cleared his throat, rubbing a hand over his face to reign in his thoughts, “we played just dance for the wii. it was super tiring, but very fun. that should be coming out next week, if everything goes well.”

finally, he got his webcam in the relative spot he wanted it to be in as he finished speaking. letting out a relieved sigh, he connected it to his computer and turned it on. he gave a little wave to the camera, switching the display from the starting screen to the game, setting his face in the top right corner of the screen. 

“can you guys see me? i’m just gonna start right away- i’ll fix it later if something needs adjusting.”

picking up the remote to the switch already connected to his pc, kenma opened up breath of the wild. leaning back in his chair, his eyes switched over to where his chat was open as he waited for the game to load.

_we can see you! your hair looks really good, kodzuken!_

_yeah! who did it for you it looks so pretty :0_

_woaaaaah kodzu do be pretty af tho,,, the french braid suits u super well!_

kenma laughed, a hand coming up to rub at his cheek. “thank you, everyone. shouyou did it for me earlier this afternoon while i napped away some stress from editing. he likes doing it, and it always looks nice, so i never really mind. he's also the person who pins back my hair in some pre-recorded videos when i'm halfway through recording them.”

_aww, that is so sweet!_

_cute!! sho-chan must love you a lot_

other messages similar to those filled the chat, as well as messages with kenma’s “wholesome” emote joining them. kenma smiled a little, thinking of shouyou, who was probably watching the stream from their bedroom right now.

“yes, he does.” kenma said softly. “and i love him too.”


End file.
